


our sunflower

by likeuwuahh



Series: coms [8]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Child Chaeyoung, Child Dahyun, Child Hyejoo, Child Tzuyu, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, For the love of God, give minayeon the fluff they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: hyejoo's sixth birthday is coming up and nayeon and mina want to spend the entire day spoiling their little princess, just like she deserves. what's better than letting her decide the agenda for the day?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, mentioned jeonghyo, mentioned samo
Series: coms [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	our sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> [ commissioned by @myouimina! thank you so much for trusting me with this~ ]

The book in Mina’s hands comes to its end and a soft smile plays on her face as she looks to her daughter, sleeping soundly. She brushes the stray strands of hair off Hyejoo’s face, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. As quietly as possible, Mina pushes herself off the bed. She places the storybook on the table beside the bed before switching the light off. Just as she turns to exit the room, her breath catches in her throat.

Her wife stands by the frame of the door, the corners of her lips turned up a smidge. Nayeon’s arms are crossed against her chest and her eyes are on Mina, shining with an overwhelming amount of love. There’s something about seeing her leaning against the door, still in her work clothes. It warms Mina up entirely.

“How long have you been standing there?” Mina whispers, unconsciously finding her way to slip into Nayeon’s embrace, holding onto her tightly. She noses at Nayeon’s neck, sighing softly when Nayeon kisses the top of her head.

“Around the time you started panicking about not being able to read Hyejoo to sleep.” Nayeon laughs quietly when Mina whines, clearly embarrassed by what had conspired a little earlier.

When Nayeon snorts a minute later, enthralled by Mina’s sulking, she’s pushed out the door by her wife, not wanting to wake their daughter up again.

“Is she excited about tomorrow?” Nayeon asks once they’re in the corridor. She’s tugged into their bedroom, Mina busy guiding her to the shower first.

Mina hums, refusing to talk to Nayeon until she’s relaxed after her late hours of work first. “I’ll set out dinner and I’ll meet you there in fifteen.” She kisses Nayeon before leaving her behind.

Just as she finishes setting up their dinner table, Nayeon wraps her arms around her waist, chin resting on Mina’s shoulder. The familiar scent of her floral shampoo tickles Mina’s nose –  _ well _ , a shampoo that used to be  _ hers _ before the thief behind her stole it for herself. Mina pulls out a chair for Nayeon, pushes her to sit down. Before her wife opens her mouth to argue, she sits down on the empty chair next to hers. She’s well aware that Nayeon won’t start eating until she’s seated beside her.

“So? Is she expecting anything for tomorrow?” Nayeon’s excitement brings a smile on Mina’s face. She’s not sure who’s more enthusiastic about the plans for the next day; her wife, of her daughter – whose birthday they’ll be celebrating.

(admittedly, Nayeon’s eagerness to plan the perfect birthday is the cutest sight she’s ever experienced)

“When I put her to bed, she didn’t say much. Hyejoo wants ice-cream cake for her birthday. I don’t think she’s aware about the surprise we’re planning for the afternoon. Make sure you stay quiet about that, by the way. You always spoil things before the day and ruin it for the person.” Mina furrows her eyebrows, thinking back to at least  _ three _ times where Nayeon has let slip that they’ve planned a surprise party or event for their friends.

Nayeon pouts, clearly not expecting the attack. Mina can only roll her eyes, succumbing to the cuteness, as always. She kisses it away, grumbling on about the abuse of power Nayeon likes to take advantage of.

“I’ll keep it a secret. Trust me this time Minari.” Nayeon salutes. It makes Mina scoff. Her wife is such a dork.

(but, she’s Mina’s favourite dork)

\--

Mina’s alarm is what breaks their sleep early in the morning. She feels a nudge against her foot, Nayeon’s silent way of telling her to switch the alarm off. Neither of them want to leave the bed, so warm and extremely tempting. Unfortunately, they’re both  _ well _ aware that their intention for today is to spoil their little girl. She’s turning six today, after all.

“Nayeonnie, wake up.” Mina pokes Nayeon’s cheeks, giggling when her wife tries her best to maintain her façade of being asleep. “I guess I’ll make breakfast without you.”

Only one step away from bed, Nayeon jumps out of bed, scrambling to the bathroom. Mina shakes her head at the sight, adoring the love Nayeon has for Hyejoo. Anything to spoil her, to make her happy.

Breakfast this morning is Hyejoo’s favourite. It’s simple  _ and _ it’s the only thing Nayeon knows how to make perfectly.

“Can you chop the veggies? I’ll start on whisking the eggs.” Nayeon’s eyebrows are furrowed, eyes set on the ingredients on the table. She shifts through them quickly, handing over the carrots, green onions, cucumber and mushrooms.

If Mina were to ever see Nayeon during her work hours, she believes her wife would look just as she is now. She works silently, swiftly. She watches Nayeon in awe as she precisely finishes creating the meal. Mina is afraid to even mutter a single word, feeling as if it’ll break her momentary concentration – or her mojo, as she likes to term it.

She spends more time dazed out, staring at her wife in action, that she doesn’t even realise Nayeon is almost finished cooking. There’s a flick on her forehead and Mina whines, coming back to the present.

“I know you married me for this ass, but if you don’t stop staring to go wake up Hyejoo, I will not be happy.” Nayeon scolds, placing a quick peck on Mina’s forehead before she leaves the kitchen.

Mina huffs as she walks to her daughter’s room, muttering under her breath about her wife’s audacity – she loves every part of her. Maybe she hadn’t made that clear.

She has Hyejoo in the kitchen ten minutes later, ready for breakfast. Their daughter’s eyes immediately light up when she looks at the breakfast table, gaze flitting between her moms and the table. She runs to hug them both, enveloping them between her arms as well as she can. Nayeon and Mina can only giggle at Hyejoo’s excitement, spreading over them quickly too.

“Mommy, you made my egg roll?” Hyejoo jumps up and down, eyeing her plate of food already.

“Anything for the birthday girl.” Nayeon leans down to kiss Hyejoo on her cheek before carrying her to her seat. “Does the birthday girl have any special wishes?”

Hyejoo nods eagerly, seemingly having it thought out already. “Eat good food.”

Mina scoffs, not surprised in the slightest with her daughter’s response. Jeongyeon’s influence on their little one has been greater than they expected recently. But, she’s not the worst – the others are just as bad. If she’s to be honest, Hyejoo doesn’t have two moms, she has six. Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Sana and Momo spoil her rotten. It’s gotten to the point that their own kids have voiced up on their unfairness.

(but their excuse is always that Hyejoo is the youngest)

“Maybe we can feed some duckies?” Hyejoo adds in.

As if having the same idea at the same time, Mina and Nayeon lock eyes, smiling at each other in acknowledgement. If they left to feed the ducks and take Hyejoo out for a ride on her bicycle, the rest of the girls can decorate the house like they planned to do; a party as a surprise.

“I think that’s a brilliant idea sweetie. After breakfast, we can go out to the park. Do you want to take your bicycle too?” Mina suggests. Mouth full, Hyejoo knows not to talk, having seen the outcome with Nayeon  _ way _ too many times. So, instead, she nods, grinning as she shovels another bite of the egg roll into her mouth.

By the time Mina dresses Hyejoo up to go outside, Nayeon packs their bicycles in their car. When they come around, Nayeon has to bite back a laugh at all the protective gear Mina has made her wear. Sure, Hyejoo is just starting to ride a bicycle – but it’s better to be safe. Nayeon wants to try taking Hyejoo’s training wheels off today to see how she goes. Despite Mina’s words of discouragement, they’re still going ahead with it. The  _ least  _ both of them can do is go along with Mina’s requests of safety.

“Is our princess is all ready to go?” Nayeon buckles Hyejoo into the seat. Since she’s six, she no longer needs a baby seat to sit in. “Remember, no pushing this.” She points to the red button beside Hyejoo’s hip.

Her daughter gives her a cheeky smile and Nayeon squints, not sure if she’s starting to learn naughty habits from hanging around Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Despite being a few years older than Hyejoo, the two of them are a spitting image of their parents. Jeongyeon and Jihyo have always been spawns of the devil.

Tzuyu on the other hand, seems to be the calmer one of all four kids. She’s younger than Dahyun and Chaeyoung, but she’s quiet and well-behaved. Momo and Sana have made sure she doesn’t head down the path of Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s kids. But, Nayeon  _ has _ caught her actively trying to protect Dahyun and Chaeyoung when they’re about to have their ears pulled.

The drive to the park is quick and Hyejoo almost runs out the door as soon as they reach there. Mina hides a laugh as their daughter tries to open the door, failing to do so because of the child lock. She lets out a huff and crosses her arms. For a second, Mina has to pull back, astounded by the shocking resemblance to her wife. Pout and all, it seems like Hyejoo has mastered Nayeon's sulking face in its entirety.

"Sweetie, wait for mommy to take the bicycles out first, okay?" Mina pats Hyejoo's knee in an attempt to erase her unease.

Hyejoo nods, albeit being a meek one. When the door opens a moment later, her excitement picks up again and Nayeon laughs, carrying her outside.

"Helmet on." Nayeon stops Hyejoo before she tries to sit on her bicycle. Mina watches from afar as they both struggle to put the purple helmet on Hyejoo's head and she shakes her head, not surprised.

"Nayeonnie, I love you and your efforts, but please send her to me." Mina has had enough of watching them, exasperated by the sight.

It takes her less than a minute to click in Hyejoo's buckle and Mina laughs when she's met with her wife's gaze on her, filled with astonishment. She moves over to her, checks Nayeon's helmet. Mina is well aware of Nayeon's wandering hands, sliding towards her waist. But, as always, Mina is quick. She swats her wife's hands away, enjoying the offended gasp that leaves her mouth.

"Later. Go have fun. I'll be ready with the corn when you're done." Mina smiles, kissing Nayeon softly before picking the bag of corn from the boot.

Hyejoo squeals as she starts pedalling away, Nayeon right by her side. It engulfs her heart in warmth, watching the two loves of her life having the time of their lives. She's almost side-tracked by the main purpose of today until her phone vibrates, indicating a call from Jihyo.

"Ji?" Mina answers swiftly, hoping nothing is wrong.

"Minari, it's all good. I can hear your worry echoing all the way here." Jihyo laughs, making Mina whine at the teasing. "How's Hyejoo? You guys having a good time? We just reached your house."

"Mmm. I'm a little worried about Hyejoo riding the bicycle on her own but Nayeon's doing a wonderful job of teaching her slowly. She's already getting the hang of riding on her own." Mina commentates the sight before her, Nayeon being utterly gentle with the way she's helping their daughter. "How's the prep? Sana there yet?"

"Sana was here before us, so most of the decorations are up already. The kids are all having fun blowing up the balloons too. They're excited to see Hyejoo's reaction later." Jihyo laughs. As if on cue, she hears the shouting on the other side of the phone.

"Aunty Mina! Is Hyejoo there? We want to wish her happy birthday." Dahyun steals the phone, looking for her friend.

"Aunty Mina, I made a card for Joo-Joo, do you think she'll like it?" Chaeyoung shouts over Dahyun. The two of them seem to start squabbling and Mina wishes she could see this happen in person. She's sure Jihyo is about to burst.

"Unnies, stop." Tzuyu's soft voice makes way through the phone. On cue, the sisters are silent, listening to their little best friend.

"Jihyo?" Mina calls for her friend's attention.

"Is it normal for them to be whipped for someone at this age?" Jihyo grumbles under her breath. "At least they're entertained now. I swear Tzuyu has secret superpowers."

"Tzuyu is the only one who can drive them back on the safe path. But, your two kids are her weakness too. Oh, and Ji, if you need anything, let me know, okay? Thank you for choosing to plan this for Hyejoo." Mina's voice is laced with sincerity, adoring the idea from the moment she'd heard it.

"We love spoiling her, you're well aware of that." Jihyo laughs. "Hopefully my heart can be at ease soon. I regret sending Jeongyeon out with Momo. Those two always take their time picking out cakes and drinks.”

“But, imagine if you left them to do the decorating.” Mina chuckles as Jihyo lets out a horrified gasp. She’s sure that would be a  _ terrible  _ idea.

\--

An hour of bicycle riding is enough for Nayeon and Hyejoo. She watches in amusement as her wife massages her back, walking back to their car. Leaning over to help Hyejoo had really ended up hurting her more than she realised.

“Baby, do you think you can give me a massage? I can’t feel my back anymore.” Nayeon whines, fitting snugly against Mina’s back.

The corner of Mina’s lips turn up as she feels Nayeon rest her chin on her shoulder. She reaches over to pat Nayeon’s head, tilting her head slightly so she can kiss her forehead. “You did well, Nayeonnie.”

“Can we feed the duckies now, Mom?” Hyejoo tugs at Mina’s free hand. Immediately, Mina reaches for the bag of bread she’d torn into little pieces and hands it over to Nayeon. She watches her wife’s face morph into one of confusion.

“I’ll help her with the bicycle. You walk and hold that.” Mina doesn’t leave room for argument, guiding Hyejoo on her bicycle again.

It takes a moment for Nayeon to catch up and process. And then she’s there, hand sliding into Mina’s as they walk down to the lake. Hyejoo’s giggles quickly spread over to the two of them, super contagious. She’s having fun and Nayeon and Mina couldn’t be happier, spoiling her like this on such an important day.

When they reach the bottom, Hyejoo shrieks, pointing over to the ducks and jumping on the spot. Nayeon hands over some pieces of corn. Her face shines as soon as the ducks waddle towards her wanting more of the vegetable.

Nayeon and Mina keep an eye on her as they let her have fun. Mina takes a few pictures too, sending them to her group chat with the other girls. They all gush over her barely a minute after, cooing over her cuteness. They think Dahyun and Chaeyoung are whipped for Tzuyu,  _ but _ have they ever realised how whipped they are for Hyejoo? The two of them burst into laughter, amazed by their friends. Hyejoo has them wrapped around her fingers, that’s for sure.

They both make sure they don’t overfeed the ducks. Too much food is never a good idea. When they think Hyejoo has had enough time with the little beauties, they make the decision to go home. Sana had also messaged them both, informing them that they’re ready for Hyejoo to return for the surprise.

“Bye duckies.” Hyejoo waves at the raft of ducks. “I’ll be back soon to feed you. Take care.”

The words are incredibly heart-warming, leaving Nayeon and Mina cooing after their daughter’s cuteness.

(maybe they  _ do _ understand why everyone is whipped for their little one)

\--

Mina shoots Sana a message just as they drive up the cemented driveway. Hyejoo is blabbering on to Nayeon about how cute the ducks were. She picks her up in her arms just when the reach the door, leaning Hyejoo against her hip.

The door is opened, Mina fumbles for the light switch by the side of the entrance. As the room is flooded with fluorescent white light, there’s a shout from the dining area.

“Happy birthday Hyejoo!”

Hyejoo is a little bit scared at first, Nayeon having to rub her back to calm her down. But then, she’s already wriggling out of Nayeon’s grasp, running towards her aunts.

Jeongyeon picks her up first, throwing her in the air. Despite her giggles, it leaves the other five of them with their hearts in their throats. They let her kiss Hyejoo’s cheek before Jihyo takes her off her immediately. They take turns, all wishing her happy birthday and giving her precious little kisses and bear hugs. Tzuyu is the last one in the line and also the one to slip the purple party hat on Hyejoo’s head, with the help of Momo.

“Let’s cut the cake first, shall we?” Momo guides Hyejoo to the table, an Olaf shaped cake set in the middle.

“Olaf!” Hyejoo gasps, clapping in excitement. Mina takes her right side, Nayeon choosing the left as they slice the first piece of cake.

They feed her right after, before the girls all take turns. It’s only Jeongyeon who manages to get some frosting on Hyejoo’s nose, none of the others willing to risk it. She’s off to play with the kids after they finish off, letting Nayeon and Mina handle the rest.

“Thank you, guys, for making this such a beautiful day for her. I’m glad she’s had such a good day.” Mina hugs each one of her friends, expressing her gratitude.

“Please! This is always super fun. Seeing her happy is incredibly infectious.” Sana shakes her head as she watches the four kids run around. “We’ll open presents soon.”

“Pretty sure we chose the best gift for her.” Jeongyeon declares proudly.

“Huh? No, that’s impossible.” Momo argues, not letting her win. There’s a series of sighs from the rest of them, knowing this verbal fight will be exhaustive.

(later, when they  _ do _ open the presents, Nayeon and Mina are left in a fit of laughter as they both bought the same thing)

Right as the kids start feeling tired, Jeongyeon and Momo corner Hyejoo, asking her whose present she liked the most. Mina catches them in the act, listening in on the conversation. “Mommy and mom’s present is the best. Feeding duckies.”

Mina laughs at Jeongyeon and Momo’s crestfallen face. She’s definitely going to rub that in later. She butts in then, aware that it’s time for Hyejoo to go to sleep. Nayeon follows them both to her room, helping Hyejoo into her pyjamas as she slides into bed. Today, she’s so tired, they’re both certain that reading a story would be unnecessary.

“I hope you have a lovely day today princess.” Nayeon kisses Hyejoo’s forehead as she pulls the blanket to her chin.

“Your aunts really love spoiling you, hmm?” Mina adds, kissing her too.

“But mom and mommy love me the most. I love you.” Hyejoo mumbles before yawning widely.

“Love you too sweetie.”

The two of them sneak out of the room just as she drifts off to sleep, a satisfied smile on their faces. As Nayeon wraps her arms around Mina tightly, she basks in the love radiating from her wife. She turns and kisses Nayeon. It’s soft, sweet. Mina can still taste the cake on Nayeon’s tongue.

“She had a good day. I’m happy.” Mina mumbles, hugging Nayeon tightly.

“You know, that only means she’d want something better next year, right?” Nayeon implies.

“Well, those four will do anything anyway. I don’t think we really have to worry.”

(and it’s true; her seventh birthday is just as amazing as her sixth)

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
